


dudels hehe

by mumumoomoo



Category: Karanduun
Genre: A Real Set Of Badonkers, Big Old Tonhongerekoogers, Blowjobs, Large Breasts, Massive Dohoonkabhankoloos, Multi, Packin Some Dobonhonkeros, Roommates, Serious Honkers, Threesome, huge boobs, no words we die like amado, soft hugs, step on titi haha
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumoomoo/pseuds/mumumoomoo
Summary: monke brain want draw tidbiestwitter feels too open for me so ill just dump every embarrassing thing here
Relationships: King/Liyo, Rags/King, Reza/Andrade, Reza/King/Andrade, Rosaria/Asterio, Rosaria/Inday, Rosaria/King
Kudos: 8





	1. roomies anb boobies

**Author's Note:**

> haha

* * *

(n)ice cream

* * *

"Ah, good morning Asterio... Huh bakit ganyan mukha mo?......... Bat nag tago ka pa sa sheets,,??? ...ok sige balakajan."

* * *

"Mauna ka na sa training Inday, tinatamad pa ko bumangon"  
  
"A-Actually--- hala, inaantok pa rin pala ako h-hehe 👉👈"   
  
  



	2. kingina haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preeeeeeee

* * *

"pre ano yang bakat pre haha"

* * *

* * *

mahilig si king sa sweets so

* * *


	3. soft king shit muna mamaya na yung degeneracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heart soft, dick nawawala

* * *

"...ᶜᵘᵗᵉ ᵐᵒ ᵖᵃᵍ ⁿᵃᵏᵃ ᵐᶦⁿᶦ ˢᵏᶦʳᵗ ᵏᵃ..."  
"🍧 ⋆ 🍦 🎀 𝒽𝑒𝒽𝑒 𝒾 𝓀𝓃🌸𝓌 🎀 🍦 ⋆ 🍧"

* * *

* * *

((pawikani if youre reading this please hug me))

* * *

_suntok sa pader_ siZE DIFFERENCES AOUOUGHGH


	4. degeneracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^D

🅱️ants haha

**Author's Note:**

> more to cum  
> send prompts ;^)


End file.
